


Those Eyes

by Hufflepuffgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffgurl/pseuds/Hufflepuffgurl
Summary: Hermione keeps dreaming about a pair of eyes. What’s the whole story?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic where Harry never went to Hogwarts and Hermione ends up in Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,   
> I'm busy with school so i won't be updating this story for a few months. You'll hear from me soon, I promise.

**Disclaimer-The Harry Potter Universe and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I have no claim on them whatsoever.The plot however belongs to me.**

**A.N-This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. This fic is set in an AU and is a slow-burn Harmony.**  
  
_Italics-Present_

Regular-Flashback

**Bold-Narrator**

_‘Those eyes , Why can’t I forget them?’ a twenty-six year old Hermione Granger questioned herself , knowing that it was impossible. Sitting on her bed in Lima, she thought back to the first time she saw those eyes and the heartbreak they brought her._

After a particularly vicious bullying session, little Hermione had let her legs take to the park just a few blocks away from her primary school. She let the anguish she had been hiding away, out, for the loss of, her parents, her future and ambitions. It had been a few months since the accident, but to her it felt that everything happened just the day before. The screams of her parents being burnt alive crept into her dreams, making her lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her room for most nights.Hermione started shaking violently as her appraised mind conjured visuals of her being swallowed by the same fire with her parents screams playing in the background . Usually these visuals left little Hermione terrified but today she wished, not for first time that she had died with her parents. As the screams faded away she closed her eyes to enjoy the quiet that was scarce at the orphanage she currently resided in, not noticing the eyes watching her. She opened her eyes at the shuffling of feet and identified a boy with shaggy black hair to be the culprit. He stood approximately a foot away from the trunk of the tree against which she was leaning. The boy’s body was covered on scars, no burns she corrected herself. His green eyes peered through a pair of circular glasses. He was painfully thin , his cheeks hollow and body dirty. Wondering what he wanted she quickly collected her things scattered on the ground and stuffed them into her school bag and in her haste she left her uneaten lunch on the ground.As she was about to leave the park she stopped when she heard the boy say that she had forgotten her lunch.Hermione met the boy halfway and he handed her lunch back to her. Hermione was confused, it was obvious that the boy was starving yet he did not run off with her lunch. She approached him and told him that the food would be appreciated by him more than her. The smile he gave with his yellowed teeth was so genuine that Hermione couldn’t help but smile back too.After taking a bite of her sandwich he told her that she looked much better when she wasn’t crying and asked her to smile more often.As she turned to head to the orphanage, the boy asked her if they would meet again.Promising to meet again they parted ways.She thought about his entrancing eyes on her trip to the orphanage.

  
**Little Hermione didn’t know this but it was the start of a beautiful friendship which eventually led to her loving him.**

—————Time Jump—————

An older Hermione waited on one of the benches in the park for her green-eyed friend not knowing that she wouldn’t get the chance to speak to him again for a while.After waiting pointlessly for hours she was about to leave when she spotted his glasses on a tin can. As she read the writing on the piece paper inside the tin, a numb feeling overcame her. She trudged down the street , holding the pair of glasses in a bruising grip that left her pale knuckles paler. ‘He left ‘ she thought despondently within the confines of her faithful mind.It felt that her world, and most importantly her heart was shattering. As her eyes burned with suppressed tears she berated herself for not learning that everyone precious in her life was to be taken away. She had foolishly let herself become attached to Harry as he had introduced himself on their second meeting. She swore to never let another in. 

**She had changed that day, those who knew her well said that her parents death disturbed her but one day out of the blue , her behavior had changed completely. It seemed that Hermione Granger,the girl with secret smiles and lively eyes was finally broken and her once warm eyes were now frigid.The dreams about the fire were replaced with Harry’s eyes mocking her.**

_The former Ravenclaw doubted that she would be in the same house at Hogwarts if she had never met Harry, so long ago. As she thought of those eyes again she felt a few tears roll down her face.The descision to let that boy into her heart was the cause of this, and she strengthened her resolve to never love another. Those eyes taunted her in her dreams. She knew Harry well enough to know that it wasn’t his fault but a small part of her blamed him for leaving.She knew that the chances of her surviving this war were slim, she also knew that even if she survived the rest of her nights would be spent like this. She rested her head on her pillow and in the softest of voices prayed that Hadrian Potter won the war because then at least she could live without having to hide a part of her._

  
Notes-In this universe Harry never goes to Hogworts and for those who didn’t catch on Harry is also known as Hadrian and Hermione does not recognize him.I know the timeline is messed up.It’s AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-The HP Universe and it’s characters belong to J.K Rowling.Only the plot belongs to me.**

Harry Potter cursed his fate and Albus Dumbledore not for the first time today. He was currently writing a letter to his only friend Hermione, trying to tell her that he would probably never see her again. The evidence of earlier trials, lay discarded by his side, because they seemed too impersonal or revealed too much.His best attempt so far, read-

Dear Mia,

I apologize in advance for the tears this letter will bring to you. This is probably the last time you will ever see me.I’m leaving to fulfill my destiny which you, despite your brilliance, cannot make sense of. In the past years, you might have noticed that whenever you brought up the topic of my family, I would become withdrawn and my mood would darken. My destiny has everything to do with my past.I hope that you will try to forget me, as one does to a bad memory. I ask for your forgiveness.

Yours Truly,

Harry

He sighed and gazed around his room, his eyes landed on a pair of glasses sitting on his nightstand. Not wearing them, still seemed foreign to Harry.On the second day of his arrival, he was given a corrective potion for his eyes, because Dumbledore said that glasses had no place in a battle.His cheeks had dried tear tracks on them, but Harry didn’t bother to wipe them because no one dared enter the room of The- Boy-Who-Lived except Dumbledore who was currently at Hogwarts and wouldn’t be back for another three days.A glance at the clock on the wall revealed that it was past midnight, sighing again he started writing on a fresh piece of paper, he had to be done writing by sunrise.He would then sneak out of the safe house and leave the letter and glasses in the park for Hermione to find. He heard a crack of lighting and decided to leave his letter in a tin can, for he wouldn’t get a second chance.He set out to work once again, and only looked up when he heard the tell-tale chirping of birds, signaling that it was morning. He nodded once , after re-reading his work and quickly placed it in a tin can from under his bed and grabbed his cloak and wand.He tip-toed to the door of the safe house, and manipulated the wards set by Dumbledore, to let him pass, with a quick flourish of his wand and an incantation.He soon arrived at the park and placed the can on the ground and laid his glasses on top of it. He looked around the park with a sad gaze and made his way, back to the safe house.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer-The HP Universe and it’s characters do not belong o me. Only only the plot does.**

There was a flurry of activity in the headmasters office at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump, sat on a chair at his desk, deep in thought. One would think he was calm and relaxed if not for the twitch of his left eye. The headmaster, was in fact very, very tense, his would-be martyr, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was missing. The boy had a nasty habit of running away from his Aunt’s house, where he had been placed after ending the First Blood War.Usually when this happened, a trustworthy order member was sent after him, but what was different this time was that the trace placed upon the boy by Albus was broken.The Deputy Headmistress and Potions Master of Hogwarts were arguing heatedly with each other. Minerva McGonagall had been unhappy that the boy was placed with to his aunt in the first place and believed that he wouldn’t have run way if he had been treated well, while, Severus Snape supported the Headmaster’s decision, believing it to be best if the boy didn’t grow up as a spoilt brat.Currently about a quarter of all the Order members were out searching for the eight-year-old Harry.The Headmaster had, when he heard the prophecy, planned to let the boy mentioned in the prophecy, sacrifice himself in order to vanquish the Dark Lord. He visited every boy born at the end of July and decided to let Harry Potter, become the Chosen One, because the boy had an unusually large magical core.The rest of the boys born at the end of July were eliminated methodologically and their deaths were blamed on the Death Eaters.This was done to make Harry, the only choice for Voldemort.

The only hitch to this, seemingly perfect plan, without accounting for Harry Potter’s constant attempts to run away, was the fact that Neville Longbottom was still alive because somehow his parents had gotten a gist of of Dumbledore’s plan and had hid Neville. The Headmaster himself had used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom, but Neville’s location was never found. Fortunately for Dumbledore, Voldemort didn’t seem interested in Neville and went for toddler Harry instead.Albus was brought back to the present when Minerva and Severus’ argument reached a new volume.

He mentally went through the possible locations at which the boy could be hiding and decided to pen a letter to Kingsley, telling him to send out more people looking for the boy. Harry’s magical core causing quite a bit of trouble. He had to constantly re-apply the trace because of how frequently it broke, after the boy turned six.This was the first time the boy had run, while the trace was broken. A more or less permanent solution had been found by Albus just the day before.Tracking and Suppression runes would be tattooed onto the boys wrist to place a trace on him and suppress his magic. Of course, it’s effects would be neutralized if the runes were damaged but, Albus had considered that, and decided to glamour the runes and place a notice-me-not charm on them, in case the glamour failed. What damage could befall tattoos that could not be seen or noticed?There was always a chance that the boy would survive the final face-off with Voldemort, to prevent that a bit of his magic had to blocked. The idea was quite simple really.An alarm went off, just then, apparently the boy had been found. Albus sent a glare to Minerva and Severus before apparating to to the location from which the alarm had been tipped.

He cast a quick obliviate on Harry before casting a numbing charm on his right wrist and tattooing specific runes.After the runes were glamoured and had a notice-me-not charm cast on them, he apparated the boy and himself to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- The HP Universe and it’s characters belong to J.K Rowling, only the plot belongs to me, along with a few OC characters.**

As Hermione looked around the brilliantly constructed structure silently, she hoped that she would be treated better in this school than her last. Bullying was a constant source of stress for Hermione, who got teased for bushy hair, buck teeth and intelligence. She used to mourn for her lack of friends, but that changed when she met Harry, ‘No, Don’t think about that’ she scolded herself. She no longer wished to have friends or any people in her life to whom she could get attatched to, because she believed that whenever she did, that person would be taken away. First her parents and then her best friend Harry…..

Well he wasn’t exactly taken away, if the letter he left for her was to be believed, he had to leave.She forced herself to wonder which House she would get sorted into. Gryffindor seemed like the best out of the lot, but she wasn’t sure that she was brave and righteous. She could get into Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin were out of the question because she was not loyal, hard working or a pureblood. The other first years around her bounced nervously on their heels, waiting for their name to be called. Amidst the group stood a blonde haired boy , who didn’t even remotely look nervous. This was what had brought him to Hermione’s notice. He seemed regal and had an aura of power and indifference around him. Hermione was brought of her musings by Professor McGonagall calling her name.

_‘Hermione Granger, Huh? Quite a few vows you’ve made there. You’re strong I’ll give you that, to survive your parents death and your best friend’s leaving, you have quite a bit of strength. If you were in Slytherin, you would have had everything needed to achieve greatness, but as you already know, Slytherin isn’t right for you because of your heritage. You’ve seen too much for Hufflepuff and that mean streak that made me consider Slytherin, would put you out place in Hufflepuff. As of Gryffindor, your strength proves that you have what takes for surviving in the Lion’s den, but you aren’t righteous or rowdy. This leaves us with Ravenclaw, this house will mirror the coldness you carry, but will also give you bits of warmth. Ravenclaw is filled with those like you who seek knowledge. ‘_

_‘Ravenclaw’ , The Hat said aloud._

Hermione, who had been silently listening to the hat ponder which house to put her in, swiftly got up from the stool and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table, which was easily locatable, because of the abundance of blue.As she sat down she took in how each house welcomed a new addition. Hufflepuff was all smiles and hugs, Gryffindor included loud whistles and shouting, Slytherin had and looks of indifference, while Ravenclaw had polite clapping.Hermione forgot all about the blonde haired boy, as she reviewed all she learnt about Hogwarts.


End file.
